


Signs of Love

by Broncozfan623



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Chie and Yukiko are clueless, Confession is not explicitly stated, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day, Yosuke is just here, Yu/Souji is a double wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broncozfan623/pseuds/Broncozfan623
Summary: The signs were there, yet they never picked up on them.Except for Yu, who was prepared to help them see those signs.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Signs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I only barely got this out on Valentine's Day, but I'm still counting it. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.

The signs had been there from the moment he had met the two of them. Chie’s protective nature and Yukiko’s constant kind words back made it all but obvious.

Then there was the escapade into the TV world, with all of their true thoughts and desires being brought to the forefront.

And there was no subtlety at all.

From the moment Yukiko had first called Chie her "prince", it should have been obvious to the two of them.

And yet, months passed and the investigation into the TV world came and went. And nothing.

Their relationship never went as far as “We’re best friends and we’re really close.” It was pretty surprising, if you asked him and Yosuke.

But he could tell the sparks were still there, and a spark could become a flame.

It just needed a little ignition.

…

_“Dude, are you sure you wanna do this?”_

“No, not really. But I’m going to.”

_“What if they find out that you set it all up? What’s your back-up plan?”_

“I don’t have a back-up plan. It’s either this or a bust.”

_“How do you even know if they’re still interested in each other?”_

“Trust me, Yosuke. I know. I’ve got a Third Eye that can detect this kinda stuff.”

_“Rise-chan told you, didn’t she.”_

He froze for a second, “...maybe.”

Yosuke sighed, _“I figured as much. Whatever you do man, just make sure you don’t get yourself killed by Chie.”_

“I’m not going...maybe. I dunno.”

…

“Hey Chie. You got a sec?” He asked her right as class ended and the other students were packing to leave.

“Yeah sure,” she said before looking over at Yukiko, “Can you wait for me? I’ll be right out.”

Chie then turned her attention back to Yu, who was standing by his seat and packing his own bag.

“What’s up?”

He lifted his bag over his shoulder, “Care to talk with me on the roof?”

“Sure. As long as it doesn’t take too long.”

The two of them headed up to the rooftop, Yu leaning against the fencing around the perimeter.

“So, is there something important you wanted to talk with me about?”

He stopped looking at his phone and up at her, “Valentine’s Day is coming soon. You got plans or anything?”

“Nah, I never thought about it. I don’t even bother with it anyway. Why? What about you?”

“I’m probably just gonna hang with the guys. But why haven’t you thought of it? It’s an important day, y’know.”

She shrugged, “I dunno. Romance has just never interested me.”

“Is it because nobody’s ever approached you about it or...that you’re not interested in anyone else?”

“It’s not that, it’s just...I dunno. It never crossed my mind.”

She looked away, not saying anything.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing…”

“No, tell me. C’mon, we’re friends.”

…

She sighed, “It’s not that I’m not interested in anyone, because...I am, but...they’d never consider someone like me.”

Yu was jumping up and down on the inside, but he acted concerned, “Aww, why not?”

“They’re...outta my league. Not just that, they’re on a whole ‘nother level. They’re kind, sweet, beautiful, strong, and...she’d never wanna be with m-,”

She quickly realized her slip and covered her mouth, blushing profusely and muttering “oh crap” a bunch of times under her breath.

Yu smiled, “”She”, huh? I wonder who that could be...”

Chie glared daggers at him, “If you tell her or anyone else about this, I’ll kill you.”

“Relax, I won’t tell. Cross my heart.” He even did the cross hand gesture over his chest for reassurance, and that did calm her down a bit.

He then asked her, “Have thought about telling her?”  
“Are you kidding me?! No way! That’d just ruin everything! She’d never want to look at me ever again, let alone be my friend.”

“Well, you could just...leave a note.”

“Huh?”

He pulled out a small card, a Valentine’s card that he had bought at Junes just for this plan, “Y’know, something like this. But smaller and easier to conceal. You can slip it into her locker when she’s away and be done.”

“I dunno…”

“Just think about it, okay? If you’re too scared, then don’t worry about it.”

He then picked his bag up off the ground, “That was all I wanted to talk about. Just think about what I said, okay?”

* * *

The next day, he ran to catch up to Yukiko, who was walking fast down the road.

“Hey, wait up!” He yelled as Yukiko slowed down so he could walk with her.

“Hi Narukami-kun. What’s the rush?”

“Nothin’. I just wanted to talk.”

“Like you did with Chie yesterday? Speaking of, what did you two talk about?”

“Nothing important. Just wanted to talk with her, is all.”

…

Yu then stopped, and Yukiko stopped as well, “By the way, I wanted to ask outta curiosity. Do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

While she was surprised, she did answer, “Oh, uhh...no actually. I’m probably gonna have to work at the Inn that day. Why?”

“Well...let’s just say I’m playing a little “Matchmaker” this season. I want everyone to be happy before I go back home, y’know.”

He continued, pulling out a small notebook, “I’ve gone over everybody, and I know their interests. You’re last on my list.”

“That’s...really unnecessary.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Don’t worry, I’m not _actually_ matching you with anybody. Just wanna gauge your interests.”

“Well, if it’s just you that knows…”

He put his hand up like a politician swearing an oath, “I, Yu Narukami, do solemnly swear to keep your, Yukiko Amagi, romantic interests a secret between you and myself.”

That got Yukiko to laugh, which made him smile. The plan was working perfectly.

…

The two of them found a bench to sit and chat, as Yu started the conversation, “So, you have anyone in particular you’re interested in?”

“Uhhh...not that I can think of...at least…”

“At least…?”

“Oh, it’s...nothing! Nothing at all! Hehehe…”

She tried to hide her embarrassment, but Yu could have seen it from a mile away.

“You can tell me, you know. Remember the oath.”

She sighed heavily, “Fine, well...for a little while now, there’s...someone special I’ve been interested in.”

“Ohhh. Tell me more.”

“I...I’ve wanted to tell her about it, but-,”

She made the same mistake Chie had made, and her embarrassment skyrocketed.

Yu grinned, but was able to hide it from her.

“I think I see what’s going on…”

“Please don’t tell her…”

Yu put his hand back up, “I swore the oath.”

“Thank you, Narukami-kun…”

…

“So, what are you gonna do? You gonna tell her?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin things, y’know.”

“Well, you can still make your feelings known without saying it to her face.”

“Huh?”

He brought out the same card he showed Chie, “Write a note in a card like this and just slip it into her locker. Simple, quick, and anonymous.”

“A-are you sure?”

He smiled and nodded, “Positive.”

* * *

Yu came into class the next few days with a pep in his step. His plan was working perfectly, much to the surprise of Yosuke, and the results would soon come.

Just not in the way he thought.

It was the end of the school day, and Chie and Yukiko had already left the room. Yosuke and him had a nice casual conversation before he headed out as well.

Just as Yu was about to leave, Chie came in with cheeks as red as the surface of Mars.

“Can I…” she said quietly, “...show you something?”

“Hmm? Sure, what is it?”

…

She handed him a red envelope, saying she “found it in her locker.”

 _“Wow. This plan has gone off without a hitch,”_ he thought to himself, _“If only things in the TV world went as well.”_

He read over the note, reading each and every finely written word and letter, every confession and secret laid out onto the sheet. The calligraphy was immaculate and refined, what he would expect from Yukiko.

“They want to meet you on the rooftop on Valentine’s Day, huh?”

“What do I do?!”

He smiled, “Isn’t it obvious? This is what you wanted, right?”

“You don’t even know if it’s from her!” She whisper-shouted to him.

_“Oh, but I do. You just don’t know.”_

“Come on, Chie. At least give it a shot, right? If it’s from Yosuke or something, you can just leave and not deal with it. Alright?”

“...” She didn’t respond.

“You won’t know if it’s what you want until you try it.” He pointed out.

And with that, he returned the card to Chie and left.

* * *

She walked up the rooftop steps, while Yosuke and Yu watched from around the corner.

“Dude, I can’t believe it worked…”

Yu grinned like a fool, “Don’t doubt my work, Yosuke.”

…

Chie hesitated when she got to the door.

Should she really? What if it was all just a prank?

 _“You won’t know if it’s what you want until you try it.”_ She remembered Yu saying to her in the classroom a few days ago.

So, with that thought in mind, she opened the door and went onto the roof of their school.

When she looked around, her worst fear/biggest hope had been realized.

“Y-Yukiko?!”

…

There she was, standing on the rooftop with her, looking just as embarrassed as Chie was.

“H-hi.”

“Y-you wrote that note?”

Yukiko looked away, doing a horrible job at hiding her face.

“I…”

A thousand thoughts were crossing her mind. Did she really mean all of what it said? Was Yukiko just pranking her, or...was everything she said genuine?

So, she asked, “Did...did you mean it? Everything you said?”

Yukiko still hesitated, but did nod ever so slightly.

“I did…”

She shook her head, “I understand if you’re upset or angry or don’t want to be friends or even look at me anymore. Just...I just ha-”

She was interrupted by Chie crashing into her and crushing her in a hug.

“Yukiko…” she could hear Chie say, although her voice was muffled by her coat.

Yukiko tensed, but she inevitably did wrap her arms around Chie and hug her back.

For a while, they just stayed that way in each other's arms.

In their minds, all they could think was _“Finally…”_

…

When they eventually pulled apart, Chie asked quietly, “I gotta ask...did Yu recommend you go with that note?”

“He did. H-how did you know?”

_“Wait...did Narukami plan this whole thing?”_

“Because he told me the same thing.”

“O-oh. So that means…”

“He set us up.”

…

When the two of them descended down to the school entrance, Yu and Yosuke were standing there. Yu had a proud smile on his face.

They approached the two of them, hand-in-hand, when Yu simply said, “So, when’s the wedding?”

Yukiko had to hold Chie back from kicking him into the Pacific.


End file.
